emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7740 (3rd February 2017)
Plot Debbie can't believe Charity planted cockroaches in another pub. Zak donates the £40 from selling the television to Sarah's fund. Debbie is touched and insists he didn't need to do that, especially with the expenses of Joanie's funeral. Cain explains there is someone coming to look at his car tomorrow. Debbie announces she's moving in with Moira to the surprise of Cain. Charity isn't pleased with Debbie's announcement, but Chas insists she should be happy Moira is helping. Charity decides to steal a car to steal a car to get the rest of the money. Doug has spent the night in his car trying to catch whoever is putting the notes in the honesty box, but Eric presents Doug with a picture of him sleeping with a mean message on the back. Tracy shows Frank and David the leaflets to her book club, and she tries to sign up Megan. Moira offers a Debbie a job fixing things around the farm just PC Swirling appears and takes Debbie down to the police station for questioning. Rebecca and Lawrence visit Chrissie. Doug bores Leyla and Vanessa into leaving the introductory meeting of the book club. Frank manages to persuade Vanessa to commit to one book to please Tracy. After Debbie is released from the police station, Cain insists the family need to keep their heads down and wait for this to pass. Meanwhile, Charity dons a wig goes to get into a cab when she spots a man heading out to his fancy car in front B&B. She approaches the man and deliberately trips to get his attention. The man helps her up and Charity suggests she go to his room to clean herself up. Cain tries to get hold of Charity to stop her pull a scam when he spots her in the car outside the B&B. He snatches the keys and tells Charity of Debbie's arrest, ordering her to return the keys. Harriet meets with Zak and Lisa to discuss Joanie's funeral but Zak and Lisa worry how they are going to cover the funeral expenses. Debbie lectures Charity, but Charity insists she was only trying to help. Debbie is adamant from now on they keep their noses clean. Frank bribes Megan and Leyla into going to the book club, and agrees to wait at the office for a delivery. Doug, Pearl, Vanessa, Megan and Leyla gather in the shop for the book club. Tracy hands out the books she found in a skip outside Hotten Library, but Doug can't commit to it. Charity calls Frank to the pub and asks him for his ideas on a low risk scam to get the money Sarah needs. Doug installs a security camera outside the B&B. Charity picks Frank's brains and he reveals he scammed woman out of their life savings, and admits he stole the little Tracy's mum had which altered Tracy's life forever. Frank insists he can't help Charity, but Charity reveals she has been taping their conversation and blackmails Frank to get her the money she needs or she'll show everyone, including his daughters just what he really is. Rebecca returns from the young offenders institute and tells Lawrence that Lachlan didn't want to see her. Charity tells Frank to pull of the con of his life. Frank relents but tells Charity that the only thing he can think of to get that kind of money quickly is a two-man job. Charity orders him to think of something else, but she's left with no other option but to help Frank with the scam. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Jason - Shaun Hennessy Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and exterior *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Chrissie's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *The Grange - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,720,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes